Hellsing ep1: Seras's POV
by Midnightmare's eve
Summary: Just an account of the battle between the vampire priest and Alucard for Seras's point of  view. I think she's  an underrated character and quite limited to being amazed by Alucard.


Like an animal in the headlights of a monstrous beast constructed of cold, basic metal, poisonous plastic and the instinctive, primitive glass. Trapped, alone, his mere prey. His pale arm formed a vice like grip on my hypnotized self. How can this be? Before I was about to shoot him and now I'm his gormless puppet?

An unknown creature of questionable origin crushed the ancient entrance of this place of the supposed sanctuary, with its solid stone walls that stood solemnly which form this house of God. The shadow mocked my new "master" "I've had enough of you". The form leant in letting the candlelight remove his mask. A formally yet eccentrically dressed...vampire, no, not another one. His fanged mouth called the powerful one a god damn punk. Setting the powerful one's metaphoric hackles up. "And who are you?" The figure draped in black robes that normally required the respect of his flock. Now, the vampire in the crimson and inky black suit demeaned him, calling him garbage that he had to clean up. My eyes pleaded silently for the priest to let me go. I could get back up and take him and ghoul army down, I could take him down myself if I wasn't drawn by his spell, I could at least run.

"Garbage like me" His laugh ripped from his chest in dismissal. As the leader of these monstrous ghouls of the night and in his solemn black cloaks he questioned this contender's authority. The contender looked down upon him from behind his tinted goggles denouncing him as less than garbage and even mocking the "costume" that demands that this flock come to him for advice, follow him. In this case blindly, as his binging of the very life that had coursed through the rivers of their body carrying the "sediment" nutrients throughout their body had drained them of common sense. At his call they would carry out orders proudly as any army does in this world, and as they had done for the cause of protecting people that I was embarking upon.

He stepped forward; I felt it in my bones. Just I felt the sweat of this "holy man" drip down my back making my stomach convulse in horror. Drop by drop. It was as if someone has stamped on an accelerator pedal on my heart. Pump, pump, pump. He's getting closer, can I trust this eccentric vampire from behind his goggles he is menacing but he will kill this religious imposter. He swayed from side to side as he advanced up on us slowly. "I think you should die now" the robed a booming voice behind me declared. My eyes widened this is it? This is how I'm going to die.

A primitive growl rumbled in his chest against me. An age old signal that instructed his congregation of ghoulish hollowed out figures of men rose from the pews to face this supposed intruder and hopefully a saviour to me. My eyes found the captain, before he had lead me into battle against this fiend, maybe he was just under a spell and part of him was still there. Maybe, just maybe. "Captain" whispered from my lips to no reply. My strong, courageous captain just directed his gun to the only one fighting this wolf in sheep's clothing. I just stared at this strange being pale as death yet full of life's energy, thinking save me.

"You're a coward." The pale figure said whilst forever closing the gap between Him and this creature who entrapped me as a slave underneath a hypnotic power.

Standing proudly He stated "You're not worthy of the lowest pits of hell" my eyes were glued to him. The priest usurped my captain's authority telling my colleagues and mentors to "just kill him".

Shots ripped holes though him and my last hope. All I could do was gasp, as my body was welded into place until this usurper pulled my strings and with one click he cut my potential rescuer's strings.

Lifeless his dead weight of a body collapsed to the floor dragging me down with him. Thought I still stood, as if my body waited for instructions.

"It looks like somebody was all talk." The usurper gloated. The dread washed over me and hung in the air tainting this beloved spiritual home. The church fell silent, and then I swear I heard the fallen corpse laugh. That magician had a trick up his sleeve. I opened my eyes to see this magician's body form from nothing. Like water the inky darkness flowed into a human shape, all I could make out was an eye and petulant, cheeky tongue stuck out to reinforce his point that "shooting isn't going to do you any good. The usurper who was so strong became meek in his confusion. But not enough to release me from the ice cold spell upon me.

"Hurry up and kill him" the usurper demanded yet his army was demolished with just as much ease as it was created, this time by this creature's gun. "He's not human" escaped my lips in shock."This creature who declared boldly that the usurper didn't have the self respect to be a vampire, and that he had his reasons for serving his human master, human? That removed me for a moment perplexing me. However I was soon stitched back into this hell as this cowardly beast pulled me closer, to be his shield. He was no longer interested in turning me into one of this kind but saving his own dead skin, declaring that the eccentric magician of a vampire would have to shoot me to get to him. My muscles clenching in fear, were urging me to flee from this place. But I wasn't in possession of my limbs anymore. The one who kept my body prisoner was busy persuading him but I could hear this being talk to me.

"Police girl" he called me. Helplessly I replied "yes" The usurper caught on "are you listening to me". As the vampire told me what would happen and that he knew I didn't want to die but I would be shot. I hung onto every word that issued from his lips. "Do you wanna come with me?" My usurper fought this but it fell on deaf ears.

"I can't force you into this the decision has to be made of your own free will. So make the choice"


End file.
